


Et Voila

by girlwithacrown



Series: Coming out of the Cage Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, deleted smut scene for COMING OUT OF THE CAGE, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Deleted smut scene for Coming out of the Cage - without having read it it's just porn with no plot :)





	Et Voila

**read the full fanfic: Coming Out of the Cage**

 

**Et voila_**

 

Sirius drew him in for a soft kiss: "Tell me a story, Remus"

The werewolf boy was eying him with suspicion.

"Whatever comes to your mind", he was pulling on his jumper, removing it over his head. Remus shivered: "Clementina the Mad had like 10 children- ouch…"

Sirius had flicked his ear: "Not that kind of story!"

Remus laughed, "I thought you love me for all my intellectual qualities …"

"Yes… but that's not your only quality", Sirius kissed him again, this time more urgent.

"After the kiss…"

"What kiss?", Sirius was nibbling his neck, small bites in between.

"After our first kiss … first kisses… we slowed down"

"How slow?"

"Painfully slow", Remus was growling under Sirius love-bites.

"Go on"

Sirius lips moved down, tracing his collarbone with the tip of his tongue, grinding his hips into Remus'.

"… and you wouldn't let me … ah fuck, Sirius"

"I can stop?", Sirius stood still for a second.

Remus used the moment to flip them around, now pinning Sirius under him: "What happened then?"

Now it was Sirius time to talk.

"…I wouldn't let you unzip my trousers…"

Remus had removed Sirius' shirt, nipping at his boyfriend's chest, drawing painfully slow circles around his nipple.

"… but you let me unzip yours…"

Remus did the same to Sirius' now.

"… and you were so fucking hard…"

Remus shut up Sirius with a kiss, tried to, but while he was kicking off his own trousers, Sirius mumbling went on: "…so fucking big … so thick..."

Remus could see Sirius' already stiff cock pointing out of his short. "and you sucked it", he was breathing the words against the throbbing head.

Sirius' hands clinched to Remus' shoulders, pushing him downwards but he was holding against his boyfriend's pressure. Sirius let out a laugh in return and pushed harder, "Stop fooling around, Remus!"

 

Ever since their marks had matched, Remus could not get enough of Sirius saying his name, whispering his name, breathing his name, moaning his name.

He pulled down Sirius' shorts, admiring his boyfriend's perfect erection, giving it a full stroke, before swiping his tongue against the pulsating head. The boy under him moaned in response.

The buzzing magic of Sirius' scent filled Remus' nose and mouth, and he drew the length full in, tracing the shaft with his tongue. One hand still lingering on the other's stomach, the other firmly around his root, he pressed his lips around the stiffness, thrusting against the ridge.

Sirius' fingers were digging into his shoulder, the other hand roughly pulling his hair upwards. The raven-haired wizard's tongue urged to taste himself on the other's lips, his hands freeing Remus of his boxers, seizing his boyfriend's demanding cock with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. They were now face-to-face and Sirius was watching Remus face melt in pleasure as his hands were stroking him hard. He could never get used to this face, the strong brows trembling in the rhythm of his hands moving, his mouth twitching with the moans he tried to hold back.

"Sirius"… he was pleading.

Sirius shifted on top of him, crushing their groins together, wrapping his hands around both of them.

"Fuck Sirius, please"

His strokes were getting faster, the grip around them tighter.

Sirius was already close, moaning at his own hand's movement, Remus tip twitching.

Remus' fingers found Sirius entry, spreading his cheeks, one pushing against the tight ring of muscles. "Remus", he was moaning the name "…stop I can't focus…", but Remus did not stop.

Sirius growled in frustration and lust. Remus pressed at him more urgently, rushing him up and towards his mouth, parting his lips to receive.

Sirius was trapped between the other boy's mouth and fingers, a second one rushing inside him.

"Fuck, Remus, fuck fuck fuck", he was swearing in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Remus mind was going blank, his mouth being fucked by the boy he loved he was like licking the rest of cookie dough from the spatula, you could not stop until -.

"FUCK, Remus"

His hands in Remus' hair, Sirius climaxed with his root embedded between his soulmate's lips.

His legs trembled from the exhaustion and he came to rest on Remus' chest, panting heavily.

"You destroy me, Remus", he tried to sound casual but it still came out as a snarl.

Remus smirked at him, whipping the last of Sirius cum from his lips, coating the tip of his dick, mixing it with his own pre-cum.

Sirius caught his everlusting look.

In the last weeks, the two lovers had spent hours and hours on discovering their bodies, finding ways to please one another. It was almost painful for Remus to take it slow, but he was trying to make every experience count.

Ever since the soulmark had emerged on his arm, Remus could not stop thinking about Sirius in this way and there was one way left unexplored.

The look Sirius threw back at him was one that Remus only knew too well….

He was over him in the next second, his nose brushing against the strong chin, his gorgeous length against the other's stomach. Sirius entry had tightened already and Remus leaned back, taking his time to loosen him. The straight A's student he was, Remus had prepared himself for the occasion. The lube had been placed on the bedside table some days ago. Sirius shivered from the cold tickling sensation, keeping his eyes open to witness his boyfriend's thoughtful excitement. He had not thought it possible, but Remus' handiwork as well as observing this scene had his effect on him, his cock already beginning to harden again. Remus withdrew the two fingers he had placed inside Sirius, and slipped inside him again, a third one accompanying them. Pressing them against the inner wall he found the spot he had been searching for.

"Fuck, Remus" Sirius could not wait any longer.

He had only waited for Sirius to moan his name. The boy under him gasped when Remus retrieved his fingers, followed by the feeling of his erection pushing past his lover's tight passage: "Fuck, Remus you are too big", but he was only teasing, his cheeks happily swallowing Remus' full length.

"Oh!", he cried out, Sirius' body being tight and warm around him.

Remus was moving slowly, not wanting to cause rushed pain. The boy underneath him was starring with big eyes, biting at his bottom lip, raising his hips towards the other's, grinding towards the root. His hands were wandering down his own body, stroking himself, rubbing his palm over his pink tip. The sight was too much for Remus, he had lost all caution and was now thrusting into his Sirius, who could feel Remus' dick twitch, pressing against his prostate. With a loud groan, Remus' collapsed over Sirius, burying him under his exhausted body, his boyfriend's dick brushing against his heated skin. Frictioned by Remus' heavy panting, Sirius came, his cum spilling over both of them.

 

_(et voila)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you liked it - that motivates me to write faster and more :)


End file.
